Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Boston Lobster |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Spiked Snail |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Spinach Noodles |food type = Snacks |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 椒盐皮皮虾 |personality = Depressive |height = 180cm |likes1 = Boston Lobster |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Furukawa Makoto |cvcn = Xiao Xin (小忻) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = Big Brother... needs me. |bio = Seems to have a similar history as Boston Lobster, and his body has been modified by humans. He usually always hides behind Boston Lobster and calls him "Big Brother". Any order that "Big Brother" gives, he'll carry it out without hesitation. |food introduction = The hard shell is a shrimp's protection and also the reason people are constantly challenging it. Shrimp cooked in hot oil is crispy on the outside and tender on the inside. It's suffused red color and rich aroma make people's mouths water and stomachs growl. |acquire = *Events |events = *Billowing Smoke (Step) *Honest Mistake |power = 1506 |atk = 58 |def = 8 |hp = 453 |crit = 563 |critdmg = 1265 |atkspd = 1235 |normaltitle = Spear Smash |normal = Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp takes his spear, charges up, and attacks the enemy, dealing 100% ATK of damage to the nearest enemy, plus 62 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the target 30% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Fearless Leap |energy = Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp takes his spear and makes repeated charges at the enemy, dealing 40% ATK of damage plus 275 extra damage to all enemies, also stunning them for 2 seconds. |linktitle = Super Fearless Leap |link = Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp takes his spear and makes repeated charges at the enemy, dealing 60% ATK of damage plus 330 extra damage to all enemies, also stunning them for 2 seconds. |pair = Boston Lobster |name = |contract = A human... disgusting. |login = Is it just you? |arena = My prosthetic is cooling. This environment is quite useful. |skill = Die! |ascend = Another modification? But, it feels different... |fatigue = Prosthetic overheating. Cannot continue... |recovering = Seems to have some effect... |attack = All of this-- is for Big Brother! |ko = Is this... death? |notice = This food is done... |idle1 = Uh... this silence... I can't stand it. |idle2 = Big Brother... Where are you...? |idle3 = My rightful place is by Big Brother's side. |interaction1 = What're you doing. |interaction2 = Uh... what a weirdo. |interaction3 = My prosthetic is a weapon. Better if you not touch it. |pledge = You're not like the humans before. You're special... From now on, I'll protect you. |intimacy1 = I... will use my weapon... to protect you. |intimacy2 = If anyone makes a threatening act toward you, I will get rid of them... What, you don't want that? |intimacy3 = This mask will come off sooner or later-- at the right time, I hope. |victory = We-- shall-- win! |defeat = This can't be...! |feeding = Just what... are you after? |skin = |chara = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2= |chara = |skin quote 2= |skin acquire 2= |format 2= |notes = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}